piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marty
Marty was a dwarf pirate serving on the Black Pearl under Captain Jack Sparrow. Marty had a Caribbean accent and was one of the few crew members to survive beyond the attack of the Kraken after the search for the Dead Man's Chest. Biography Marty was recruited by Sparrow and Joshamee Gibbs in Tortuga following the kidnapping of Elizabeth Swann by Hector Barbossa. Marty joined the crew of the commandeered [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] and sailed to Isla de Muerta to rescue Swann. During a battle with the Black Pearl he served as a cannoneer, loading various objects, including Gibbs' canteen, into the Interceptor's cannons. Marty was ultimately captured along with the rest of the crew, but later rescued by Elizabeth at the island. The crew absconded with the Black Pearl on their second trip to the island, with Marty reminding the crew that Jack had promised them a ship back on Tortuga. However, the crew returned to save Jack at Port Royal. Marty continued to serve onboard over the next year. .]] Marty commented that Jack was acting stranger than usual during his hunt for the key to the Dead Man's Chest. The crew was captured by the Pelegostos after Jack realized the Kraken was pursuing them, and Marty was one of the few to escape Pelegosto Island. He informed the crew the ''Flying Dutchman was falling behind during the chase off Isla Cruces, and supervised the crew in hoisting a net of gunpowder during the attack of the Kraken. He survived the battle and joined the diminished crew in lamenting the loss of both Jack and the Black Pearl at Tia Dalma's shack. Marty agreed to travel to World's End to bring Jack back from Davy Jones' Locker. He participated in the battle in Singapore, firing a large gun whose recoil knocked him backwards. He was part of the shore party that happened upon the corpse of the Kraken, and alerted his captain to the presence of the Empress. He later used a Blunderbuss to take potshots at Davy Jones' crewmen during the battle around Calypso's maelstrom. Marty remained onboard the Black Pearl when Barbossa staged his second mutiny, continuing to serve aboard the ship. Appearance Marty was a diminutive pirate amongst all others, a little person, in point of fact. Marty was bald and had a long thin beard that was woven into a single strand. Marty had one earring and wore a multi-coloured waistcoat with a white shirt, a belt, a pair of black shoes and baggy breeches. On his neck Marty wore many keys, symbolising that he himself was something of a womanizer, possessing the keys to the hearts of so many women. Behind the scenes Marty was portrayed by Martin Klebba, who did all of the stunt-work that Marty was subject to. Originally, Marty's name was to have been Dirk, but this was changed to something closer to the actor. The keys that Klebba wears around his neck are symbolic of relationships; costume designer Penny Rose had worked this story out with Klebba when she designed his outfit. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game)'' Category:Black Pearl crew Category:Cannoneers Category:Joshamee Gibbs' crew Category:Hai Peng crew Category:Hector Barbossa's crew Category:HMS Interceptor crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:Males